A Slimy Passion
by Pokemance
Summary: A guy into Pokephilia, withdrawed from human interactions after having an affair with his ex-girlfriend's fletchling, is brought to a Slimy relashionship
1. Intro

A screen lite up the room that was filled with pokephilia magazines, windows locked the light of day from coming into the room, in that room was a boy living a depressing life of … well... hu-hum... in that room was a boy without a life, a boy that is me...

"I need company..." i said to myself "...this magazines are only lies..." i continued raging against myself "... no fucking pokemon wants to be with me, i need a girl... but i'm a pokephile i can't date a girl if i'm more into her pokemons than her..." i almost punch the wall but remember that the walls are made of solid rock, after smelling myself i grabbed some washed clothes from my closet, and got to the bathroom to take a shower, pitch back until i opened a window, the bathroom was near some woods [pokemance: i know this is starting to be a cliché , sorry : p ].

Undressing, i started to warm up the water, which warmed up nicely and quickly,the bathroom filled with vapor, i dropped my towel and got into the shower, the water was soo nice, warm, and fresh but some seemed to defy gravity as it flowed upwards on my leg, it was a Goomy, it seemed really happy that i noticed it, goomy wasn't on my list of hot pokemon but this little fella seemed to like me, it continues going up on me, now on my thighs it starts to go to my crotch, amazed by this development i passed my hand on its head, the pokemon dodged it and slowly started to absorve my flacid dick, i looked at the pokemon as it started to bounce on my crotch without losing grip on it.

Pleasure like i didn't ever felt before started to go through me, the translucid pokemon rotated it self to face me, my legs started to get weakened but the pleasure, so i sit down on the bathtube, the Goomy ever so focused on it's goal, was making cute faces while it stared at me, it started to squeeze me harder and harder, this was the best blowjob/fuck i ever was given, specially since i can't tell which one it is, the Goomy then squeezed me soo tight that i came, roling on top of it i shoot my seed deep inside of the Goomy.

"I can't believe it..." i said screaming, the Goomy started to flee thinking i was mad at it "... that was amazing..." i said grabing the Goomy from the wall "... don't you go, i want more...", the Goomy looked at me blushing "go-goomy?" said the pokemon, i turned my head to the side (vertically) and said "yes i want more" the Goomy then responded with a seductive tone on it's voice "goomy-goo" and signalized me to go on all-fours, the pokemon then turned upside down bellow me, it had no visible genitals but due to it's actions i think its safe to assume it is a female, i started to rub my dick on it's lower belly, the pokemon just moaned as i continued rubbing my dick on it, i then stopped, Goomy while blushed looked at me, slime coming from the side of it's mouth, i start to press my dick, firmly, against it's lower belly, the pokemon started to scream its name, seing this i stopped, "everything alright Goomy" the pokemon nodded in return but got on it's upright position, i sit down and grab the Goomy and put her on my hand.

"too fast...?" i said to her as i put my head close to her, she nodded no, and turned belly up on my hand i passed my hand on her belly and then said to her "no entrance?" shen nodded yes, she opened her mouth and screamed her name in frustration, i then turn her face towards me and kiss her, being carefull enought not to drink her, i start do suck in her slime, you may think it's nasty but it tasted like sitrus berry, as i prepare to withdraw my lips from her's i feel a slimy tongue on my mouth, the Goomy flipped upright and started to kiss back, i in return put my tongue gradually more and more inside of her, we were staring at each other, mouth feeding each others saliva/slime, as i managed to withdraw myself from this kiss, i noticed that the Goomy seemed bigger and heavier, "sliggoo?" said the pokemon.

After i popped my arm back to it's socket, i grabed Sliggoo and said "i'm going to by you the most expensive ball i can", the Sliggoo looked at me with a sad look, "you don't want to be with me..." i said, the Sliggoo nodded yes at me, she bent in half and pointed at her belly, "you still don't have an entrance? I don't care i like you even without o..." the sliggoo interrupted me with a kiss as it sticked on to my torso, in return i slid my tongue inside of her and hugged her slimy back, as the kiss broke only a line of slime united our mouths, we stared at each other blushing madly and we went like this to the pokemart.

Pokemance: First of all, Thank you Echo-diver for following me, hope you enjoyed this new start of a trilogy based on the Goodra evolution line, second the Friendship seekers 2 : pikape will be now a seperated Fanfic as i don't feel like it's healthy to acopolate a sequel to the original, thirdly don't forget to write a review, i do need the feedback to improve.


	2. Fletchling of the past

As we got to the pokemart people looked at us, i didn't like the way they looked at me, i've been the most hated guy of the region since that flechling...

FlashBack:

I meet her trainer in the pokecenter, when we were 5 year olds, she was very nice to me, we were childhood friends that were lost in time, we catched our first pokemons together and shared our first kiss, we went to collage together, we had a son together... but he died at birth, i still remember the sadness in her eyes, in return i went to Kalos only to get her her favorite pokemon, hoping to make her laugh and smile...but i didn't reach sinnoh in time... when i was back...

She had killed herself, her parents blamed me and said that she asked of me everyday crying for them to find me...

Once i told them that i went to kalos to get her the fletchling i was caring, her father punched me in the face, it broke my nose, he then told me that his daughter never should had meet me and i never commited to anything, on the floor i grab from my back poket a small black box it had a ring on it, the gem was a small Metagrossite, as she really liked her metagross, dropped it on the floor and ran home, tears flooded my eyes, behind me a mob had formed, i ran as fast as i could dodging the flamethrowers of the pokemons of trainers i thought i knew...

Her father keeped screaming "KILL HIM! He is a Pokephile he betrayed my daughter with a fletchling"...

I had nowhere to run to as they setted my house on fire, i ran into the woods, aldo that wasn't for long as her father's Alakazam told every wild pokemon to attack me...

But as i run i was surrounded by them, they ordered there pokemon to use flamethrower on me aswell as any other most powerfull attack they had...

As their attacks were about to make contact time slowed down and Jirachi apeared before me, he told me that she wished that i was keept away from harm at all costs, he said to me then that the only way this was possible was if i could learn a pokemon move, a special one at that...

When time resumed i had a transparent barrier surrounding me, i was using protect, as Jirachi left her father keept being angry at me and accused me of degrading a legendary pokemon and that i should be sentenced to death...

Since then i have been here in this small town, Lilycove...

But my fame pursuited me...

Ostracized, i locked myself at home, it has been 3 years since the last time i left my house...

Sliggoo looks at me, i start crying as i remember the face of She as She saw our stillborn son...

"Mightyena use crunch..." some one said, "Aromatise use flash cannon..." some one added, "Pikachu use thunderbolt..."some one ordered more.

As i prepared to protect Sliggoo took all the hits for me, badly hurt by it she fainted before me, i grabbed her and ran to the pokecenter.

At the counter was a familiar face,"Sue... Sue Joy?"i asked nurse Joy "yes that's my-Rich is that you?" she said as she restored Sliggoo back to full health, i responded fearfully "y-yes, please don't kill me" Joy looks at me and says:

"Sophie talked about you alot, Arceus i miss her... she told me how much you loved each other, how you helped her catch what would be her Gallade, that when she liked your Metagross you gave it to her, even though it was your starter, how you beat up a beedrill horde with your bare fists as they fainted her pokemon, i've heard rumours about you but i know they aren't true, moments before i found her like that ... she told me that she always wanted to have a fletchling as she remembered it was the first pokemon that she ever saw in her life, when you got back i saw you give her parents a fletchling... but most of all i grabbed this..." she shows to me a black box and opens it in front of me "A wedding ring, but not any wedding ring one with a metagrossite the pokemon that shared a deep meaning to both of you" [continues on next chapter].

Pokemance: the Limbo chapter has now been published, i hope you like it, aldo not much happen in this chapter it expands on Richards tragic past and gives the reason of his crippled mental state, he is the man he was, but he doesn't remember it, anyways cheers.


End file.
